The Faberittana Drinking Game
by stripper girl drunk
Summary: A way to get completely smashed while reading any Brittana/Faberry fic! Disclaimer: Please drink responsibly.


**A/N: Don't take this too seriously guys. I'm just poking fun for my own amusement, and I hope this makes you all laugh a bit. I know we all have uber love for everything Brittana/Faberry, so on with the story! Also, once again, this is from a previous account, and is part of my goal to consolidate my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Faberittana Drinking Game<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in the Lopez-Pierce household. Santana was stretched out on the couch watching a movie with Quinn and Rachel, who were currently snuggling together on a plush chair. Needless to say, they weren't really paying attention to what was on the screen, and Santana was starting to get disgruntled. Q and Berry could get their cuddle time on but she couldn't? No way. Santana jumped up from the couch and made her way into the study where her blonde dancer was currently cruising the net.<p>

"B. Come be all cutesy with me. Q and Berry are drooling all over each other and I can't take it anymore." Santana pouted and dropped her chin onto Brittany's shoulder, and then raised an eyebrow when Brittany didn't respond immediately.

"San. Guess what. You'll never believe this. We're in the computer!"

Santana pulled a 'wtf' face and crouched next to Brittany. "Britts...what the eff are you talking about? Have you been watching the twilight zone again while I've been at school?"

Brittany avoided Santana's questioning look because she had been watching the twilight zone, even though Santana told her she shouldn't because it gave her nightmares and made her question reality on a daily basis.

"No, San. But really. I swear! We're in the computer! You, me, Rach and Quinn! Look!"

Santana sighed deeply before looking over at the computer screen. It was probably just Brittany's overactive imagination again. Really, she needed to monitor the channels that...

"Holy Maria mother of God. Q! Berry! Get your asses in here! Now!"

About a minute later Rachel and Quinn popped into the room, both of them moaning and groaning about missing the movie that they weren't really watching anyway.

"S, what the hell is so important that-"

"We're in the computer."

Quinn studied Santana's dead serious face before bursting into laughter.

"Santana, if this is some sort of joke, I would like you to know that I really do not appreciate-"

"It's a website, you morons. Some freak out there has dedicated some site to us and our relationships. Look. Brittana and Faberry. That's you two losers, by the way."

At this point, all four of them were huddled around the computer, confusion etched onto their faces.

"So...it seems that people come here, write stories about us, and other weirdos leave comments? What kind of twisted place is this!"

Rachel put a comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder before turning to face everyone.

"Perhaps this is the work of one Jacob Ben Israel? I hate to place blame, but I can think of no other person more prone to this sort of obsessive type behavior."

Santana hummed to herself and placed a finger on her chin.

"Nope. Not JewFro. Look. All of these stories are written by different people."

"I wanna read this one!" All eyes immediately fell onto Brittany, who didn't seem the least bit perturbed by the entire situation.

" 'The Faberrittana Drinking Game? What...the hell does it mean?"

"Oh, well, it's like totally us. See? There's you and Rach, and there's San and me!"

Santana, never being one to disappoint Brittany, began to read aloud.

**Take a shot if...**

...Brittany refers to Santana by any one of these nicknames : San, Sanny, Santi

...Santana responds in turn with : B, Britts, BrittBritt, BrittBaby

...Santana's grammar is absolutely horrendous, and can usually only be understood by Brittany.

...Santana is referred to as being 'the fiery Latina.'

...Santana and Brittany hump like bunnies every chance they get, Santana always on top

...Santana walks away from irritated situations mumbling in Spanish and waving her arms frantically.

...Rachel looks at Quinn from across the choir room with 'large brown doe eyes.'

...Quinn gets insanely jealous if Rachel even glances at another person, namely Finn

...Quinn is once again kicked out of her house and the Berry men welcome her with open arms

...Brittany has an obsession with everything concerning ducks

...Rachel's 'petite' height is mentioned

...Brittany has legs that go on for days

**Take a double shot if...**

...Quinn interrupts one of Rachel's rants by kissing her

...Quinn acts in such a way that warrants the use of her full name: "Quinn Fabray!' after which Rachel immediately places her hands on her hips and stomps her foot, and Quinn just laughs

...Santana and Brittany are having a baby, while Rachel and Quinn already have numerous children running about

...Santana makes a remark about how Brittany isn't as dumb as everyone thinks she is

...A conversation goes as follows:

"Sanny, how come you always act so tough when I know you're just a big softy?"

"Britts, I gotsta protect my woman, and my reputation. You knows how it is."

"San, let's go feed the ducks."

"Whatever you want, BrittBritt."

...Quinn and Santana are completely and utterly whipped by their significant others

...Judy Fabray is open to her daughter being gay, and claims she knew it all along and has since been going to PFLAG meetings

...Brittany makes small comments about how hot Quinn and Rachel would look together, and both look away while blushing furiously

...Santana starts a sentence with 'Ay Dios Mio'

**Chug the whole bottle if...**

...Santana or Quinn magically have man parts, both of which are way larger than they should be

...Santana and Quinn compare size

…Santana and Quinn are able to hide their extra-large members inside their tight spankies, and still manage to look feminine

...Rachel really is a hobbit, and just wears really big shoes to hide it

...HeYa. Achele. 'Nuff said.

...Santana attends much needed anger management classes

...Brittany and Rachel are having an affair with one another

...Santana really isn't as ghetto as she pretends to be, and actually grew up in a preppy suburban neighborhood

By the time Santana had finished reading, all four of them were in a near comatose state.

"If...if this really was the work of JewFro, he is one smart ass mother fu-"

**END**


End file.
